


The Tomione Horror Show

by ZombieReine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Horror, Psychological Horror, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieReine/pseuds/ZombieReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Anthology of one shots for the Tomione Convention Prompts Challenge. This set of prompts is for the "Horror Theme" table. The stories will progressively get worse when it comes to violence, gore, horror, etc. There might be some OOCness in some of the characters, specifically in Hermione where in some stories she is the "villain".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tomione Horror Show

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Ghost
> 
> **Rating:** T
> 
> **Warnings:** Character Death, Non Explicit
> 
> **Beta:** None
> 
> **Disclaimer(I'll only be putting this once):** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

You're new here aren't you?" One of the older students looked down at Tom, his mouth set in a knowing smile, his eyes glinting with cruelty and a sense of eagerness, "Tom Riddle, right?" 

"Yes." Tom narrowed his eyes, not necessarily feeling unease but definitely suspecting that nothing good would come from this person, that whatever their reason for speaking to the first year was it was not going to be something he would enjoy if he didn't tread carefully. 

"So you don't know about her?" The student seemed pleased as his watery blue eyes crinkled a bit, it wasn't a pleasant form of amusement, it was neither gentle or truly happy, there was an underlying meanness to whatever game he wanted to play, "You haven't seen the ghost of the Seventh Corridor." 

"No." Oh, a ghost, how boring, Tom sneered in his head, how childish, "I don't see whats so special about another ghost. Hogwarts is teeming with the things." 

"But you haven't seen a ghost like this," The student insisted, "There's something about her, gives you the creeps." 

"All ghosts are creepy, they're dead." Tom was tired of listening to him, he stood from his seat in the great Hall and made to leave but a hand on his arm stopped him. He coldly stared at it, wanting nothing more than to remove it from his person after removing it from the boys arm. 

"She's different, all she does is stare at the wall across from the painting of Barnabus the Barmy. Day after day nonstop, she just stares muttering about needing something." The kid still didn't let go og him, forcing him to listen to his insipid story about some ghost, "That's not all, it's said if you come across her at night you'll be cursed. Of course that's just rumor, nobodies died yet." The older boy got that sly look back on his face, "But then nobodies been daring enough to be out at night on the Seventh floor. Shame, really, some people say she can grant wishes." 

"Wishes?" Tom jerked his arm out of the older wizards grasp, snorting in disdain, "Sounds childish to me. Now, if you'll excuse me." 

However, though he knew it was a lie and possibly even a trap or cruel prank, he was intrigued. After all Tom was new to the magical world, who was to say a ghost couldn't grant you a wish? And if she couldn't he doubted she could curse him either, a ghost was a ghost. harmless creatures that couldn't really harm you. No, it was poltergeists you had to watch out for and the school only had one of those. It's not like the Headmaster would allow any threats to reside inside the school that could harm children, only a blubbering idiot would keep monsters and dangerous spirits around school children. No, as insipid and vain as Dippet was he wasn't that stupid, he liked his job too much to put his temporary wards at risk. 

"With that thought in his head he decided to have a little night time walk on the Seventh Floor, he had been there before but it was never very long and he didn't care enough to really explore so he hadn't lied when he said he knew nothing of this ghost. But tonight he would. 

Just as he planned Tom woke up at 11:30 pm, a hour and a half after the last nightly patrol by any teachers prefects or heads, perfect. Slipping from the warmth of his bed he placed his feet inside a pair of well worn slippers that barely helped protect his feet from the chill of stone floors as quietly made his way up staircase after staircase, finally arriving on the Seventh floor, it took him an even shorter time to find the ghost. It was exactly as the Slytherin had said, a female ghost just staring and muttering at the wall across from the Painting of Barnabus the barmy and his dancing trolls. A chill ran up his back, she was creepy. 

There was nothing especially frightening or scary about her really, she was a translucent white-blue with silvery clothes that looked extremely odd, tight trousers, a jumper and some form of weird shoes upon her feet. Her bushy hair was probably her scariest feature, it poofed out and was just a bunch of straggly, frizzy curls all over her head. He stepped closer, his shoes making a muffled noise on the floor and gaining her attention. Her lips which were moving what seemed a mile a minute suddenly stopped and her head snapped in his direction. She seemed pleased for some reason. 

"You've come." Her lips twitched upwards into a smile, her eyes softening, "I knew you would come one day. . . If I just waited long enough."  
"What?" Suspicion was written all over his face, waiting for him or just someone? 

"Yes, I've waited a long time for you Tom Riddle." Her eyes became slightly more glassy, he didn't know ghosts could show such strong emotion. It was unnerving to say the least, especially her knowing his name. 

"What for?" Curiosity won over his unease, he stepped even closer to the dead witch, "Why do you know my name." 

"I know a lot of things Tom, more than you could ever dream. I know the past and the future." She laughed, it wasn't a joyful sound, "I know your heart and what you desire. I can give it to you, you know. Im-mor-tality." She drew the word out and just as equally drew him in, drew him closer, "But in return you must do one thing for me." 

"What thing?" Greed was now marring his young angelic features, but the suspicion also remained. 

"I need something, but only you can give it to me." She stared back at the wall in front of her, "If you give me a wizard's vow to do this thing for me I will tell you how to get what you want in return." 

"And the favor?" He questioned, the temptation of it all drawing him even closer, he could have power, influence, the world. The power to never die. Only weak people died, he could rise above it. She promised him immortality, and with it she promised him everything. Wasn't that worth allowing himself to help someone else for once? 

"Your vow first." She said, her soft voice laced with steel, "I would have a vow or nothing more needs to be spoken here. I have waited a long time for you Tom Riddle but I can wait eternity. How long can you wait? Hmm? A few decades, and then you will decline into old age and die." She laughed and the room seemed to grow colder from it. 

"I swear, as a wizard, to help you in return for immortality." He vowed, a small golden light shot from his wand and enveloped him. 

"Very good, very good." She smiled kindly at him once more, "Then this is what you must do, Tom. See this wall?" Her hand motioned towards the wall across from the painting, the section she had been staring at early and muttering to, "You must walk in front of it three times and each time you must think 'I need a room that can make Hermione Granger's desire come true'. Do this and I will grant you immortality." 

It sounded easy enough, he decided, and if this whole thing was a lie or just the mutterings of a crazy ghost there would be no harm done other than wasted effort and the desire to enact revenge on someone who was already dead. He snorted, getting advice on immortality from a ghost, probably wasn't the best idea, but once more this was Hogwarts. What was the worst that could happen. 

So, as she requested, he paced in front of the wall three times and each time he thought clearly in his head the phrase she told him to think of, and at the end of his third pace a strange wrought iron door appeared. It was more of a gate than a door, made from swirling designs but the oddest thing was that even though it was not a solid door he couldn't see anything on the other side, it was nothing but shadows. 

"Don't just stand there, open the door." The ghost of Hermione Granger said eagerly, urging him forward. The eleven year old obliged her, still slightly amazed that something like this existed inside the school to begin with. Did nobody else know about it? The thought that maybe he and the ghost were the only ones who knew such a place existed filled him with glee. And if his theory was right then he could ask of it to provide any sort of room appear by thinking of it. He opened the door.  
As soon as the door opened it felt like something grabbed him, pulling him into the darkness. The last thing Tom Riddle saw before his death was the cold face of Hermione Granger grinning at him as the shadows tore him apart.  
She had granted him his wish, for nothing is more immortal than death itself.


End file.
